Love in al the Right Places
by JadedGem85
Summary: Hey Kiddies! I'm reloadins story it fits FanFictions new rules. It is also all in one "chapter" so enjoy.


"Love in All the Right Places?" Based on Aaron Spelling's "7th Heaven"  
  
Walking the hallways of the high school, Jay Decker heard the usual mumbling that seemed to follow him no matter where he went in the small town. He was gay. He was a gay, sixteen-year-old boy, living in a small town, where he was shunned upon no matter where he went. Of course he had friends. But they were all girls, and he could relate to them of course. But he wanted more! This blue/green eyed, brown haired, boy wanted more than friendship, he wanted to love somebody. Too bad, that he could never have that. He did have crushes. What normal kid, no matter what his sexual preference is, didn't? His was located around a boy in his grade, a very smart, sweet, and hansom boy by the name of Simon Camden. He had liked Simon ever since before coming out to the school, his family, and to the general public of the town. But only his closest friends knew of his crush. Its not that he was afraid of Simon knowing about his crush, but rather of the other kids, and them taking it out on Simon. Because it is known how rational teenage boys are at this stage in their life. They are not. Anyway, it was just another `normal' day for Jay. He had gone through his regular schedule so far, math, history, biology, and was now on his way to lunch. Lunch was his favorite class, not because of the normal reasons for a student, but because it gave him an excuse to sit near Simon. Lunch, along with a few of his other classes, were shared with his secret crush, so Jay always seemed to faultier between paying attention to the teacher and paying attention to that beautiful blonde boy that was always one row to his side. But here, in the cafeteria, he did not have to worry about being caught day dreaming, he could just go about eating his healthy bagel and soda, staring outside, all the while steeling glimpses of his crush, either talking, laughing, or smiling. He thought he could glimpse and stare at the blonde with impunity. How wrong Jay was. While chewing a piece of his lightly buttered bagel, Jay stole a glance at Simon, thinking he was doing it stealthily, wrong. While his blue/green eyes looked at that beautiful laugh the Camden possessed, Simon's eyes met with his own! No one else saw that small wink Simon gave Jay, or that slight curl of a smile after the blonde finished his laughing fit with his friends. But Jay did, and it made him beam like the noon day sun. After those brief seconds that felt like eternity, his gaze immediately shot away, his cheeks flushing a deep red out of the embarrassment of being caught. The end of the day finally rolled around, and it seemed to go by rather quickly for Jay because all he could think about was that small wink and flashing grin that was given to him earlier in lunch. He exited the school, heading for his normal way home. Seeing he lived close enough to the High, he had to walk, and he was ok with that, it gave him time to think. So normally, he would walk with his headphones, ignoring the glares that were sent his way by arrogant football players, or the snide and prejudice comments made by some other members of his class. But again, today was different. After all, his crush of "x" amount of years acknowledged him! And the day seemed to improve. For just when he was about the put on his headphones, someone placed an arm on his left shoulder, causing Jay to turn around to face the person. And to his shock and enjoyment, it was Simon! "H-hi," Jay said coughing away the nervousness in his tone. "Hey Jay," replied Simon, flashing that irresistible smile yet again. "What's up?" Jay asked curiously and skeptically, not many guys talked with him, or voluntarily walked up to him. "Nothing really. I was kinda wonderin' if you wanted to walk home with me?" Hearing this question, made Jay smile, and his eyes to glow. "Sure." Was all he could say after he got done screaming with joy inside his head. It didn't matter that that Simon normally took the bus, and that Jay lived about five blocks away. All that mattered, was he was actually spending time with a guy. And more importantly a guy he liked.  
  
The walk home was slow and easy, there was no awkwardness in Simon or Jay's tone. The two talked about what every other teenager would: music, movies, school, parents, the usual. Jay knew of course, that the topic of his homosexuality would arise, and in all honesty, he did not care being asked intelligent questions. But he was surprised at how Simon not only delayed it longer than any other person he had met for the first time, but also at how fluently and stealthily moved in on the topic. It almost caught Jay by surprise. Almost. "Jay, I know you get the average questions, and I am not going to beat around the bush, so there is one important question I do have for you." "Really? What is that?" he asked hiding his skepticism. He had very rarely got an "important question." "Do you like me?" Simon asked in a level tone, keeping eye level with the brown haired teen. Jay stopped suddenly in his tracks, his face written with shock. "W-What did you say?" "It was not a difficult question man: do you like me?" Of course he did! He had since grade school! But did he dare tell Simon that? After all, he was the son of a preacher, and it is well known how Christians handle the topic of homosexuality, or anything else that contradicts its beloved Bible. "Yes," he said between a choke, realizing that he just told Simon he liked him! "That's what I thought," he said coolly with a shrug and smile. "Really? How could you tell?" "Come on man, give me some credit. I may be blonde, but I am not stupid. I see you staring at me in French or in lunch." "Oh," he said blushing. His head fell causing pieces of his brown hair to fall before his eyes. "I'm sorry." "For what?" Simon asked with genuine curiosity. "You are normal Jay. No matter what you or others think. And it is normal to have crushes. No matter sexual preference." "Sure, me normal! Ha!" he said with a sarcastic laugh, finally lifting his head to lock gazes with, surprisingly, the serious facial composure of Simon. Jay's face immediately went serious. "So, how long have you known?" "Long enough," Simon replied with a kind smile. "Oh. Am I that obvious?" "Ya." "So is that why you are talking with me now, to determine if your guess was right?" He asked, continuing to walk to release some of the tension he felt within himself. "Partly," replied Simon matching pace with Jay. Before Jay could reply, Simon continued his thought cutting off the brown haired teen. "You're a cool kid. You're smart, witty, and have a decent sense of humor, though it can be a little bid cynical and morbid at times. But otherwise, you're cool. And I thought, maybe, we could become friends, that is, if you're up to it." Of course I'm fucking up to it! Jay thought to himself, but instead spoke levelly, "That would be fine by me. But are you sure, you wanna become friends with a queer. You are the son of a Reverend, and being friends with me can give you a bad rep, by both your family and our schoolmates." "Jay, I don't care about what others think. And as for my family, they'll understand. My father may be a reverend, but he is cool none-the-less." With a small smile, the two continued to walk down the street. "So Jay, you wanna come over to my place? Seeing we are closer to my house." "Sure," Jay replied, fixing his book-bag. The two continued their stroll down the street, continuing their discussion on how noticeable Jay was, but then after a few minutes, they continued their discussion on movies, school etc. It was a good day indeed, Jay thought to himself.  
  
The Camden household was beautiful and cozy in Jay's opinion. It was much nicer than his lonely two-bedroom apartment that he shared with his mother. Simon and he had not stopped talking until they had reached the refrigerator of the Camden kitchen, where Simon grabbed two sodas. "Want one?" Simon asked. Jay just nodded his head. He caught the cola that Simon threw at him, nodding his thanks as he brought it to his lips. "You got a nice place here Simon. "Thanks. I can't complain." He said with a belch from the carbonated liquid that he finished. "Wanna a tour?" Jay nodded. The first room Simon showed Jay was the living room, followed then by the den and reverend's office. He then moved up stairs, bringing Jay along with him, showing him the various rooms and telling him about the number of people had to share each room. "How many people live here?" Jay asked in disbelief after seeing Lucy and Mary's room. "Well, lets see. There's me, Lucy, Mary, Ruthie, the twins, my parents, Robbie, and Matt. So that's, ten," he said mildly, like it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Ten people!" Jay exclaimed. "I have enough trouble just living with my mother." Simon laughed at Jay's exclamatory remark leading him into the final room, Simon and Robbie's room. "And this is my room." "Its nice," Jay said leaving his mouth open as he looked around. "It's big too." "I suppose so," Simon said with a shrug. "It doesn't feel that way with three guys sharing it though." "I'm sure," Jay conceded. "Have a seat," Simon motioned to his bed. Jay took it reluctantly at first, but he saw the logic. Simon didn't want to upset Matt or Robbie by having a stranger sitting or messing up their bed. "So, you said you only lived with your mom," Simon started, sitting next to Jay. "What about your dad?" "Who? Dad? What is this `dad' you speak of?" Jay asked sardonically, a slight smile creeping on his face. "Seriously, he left, him and my mom never really got along. So when I was about three, he left, haven't really seen him since. That's fine by me too." "Oh," Simon sighed contemplating life without a father. "I'm sorry man." "Its ok," Jay shrugged. "Like I said, fine by me too. Me and my mom have survived without his help, I don't need him." "You're a strong kid Jay. You know that?" "Me? Strong?" he asked skepticism written on his face. "I doubt it. I just like to survive." "No," Simon shook his head. "You are strong. You go to school, open about who you are, in lets be frank, a town that isn't that open about the "abnormal." You have lived life with only your mom at your side," he said sighing out of disbelief how Jay could manage that. "You are strong." "If you say so," Jay sighed giving Simon a pair of rolling eyes. Simon laughed a little causing Jay to look at him with a raise brow. "What's so funny?" "Nothing," he said in-between gasps for air. "Liar." "Ok, ok. Its just your so warped. Kinda jaded I suppose." "And that's funny?" Jay asked really confused. "Yup," Simon said flashing a smile. Before he knew it, Jay too started laughing a little bit, his head lowering causing pieces of his brown hair to fall into his eyes. He then heard the silence of Simon, and looked up. But before he could ask what's wrong or why he stopped, something extraordinary happened. Simon moved his face closer, causing his own, and Jay's lips to meet, softly at first. Jay was so taken aback by surprise he broke the kiss. He just looked into Simon's eyes, looking for something, looking for the hint of a prank behind this, that all of Simon's friends were somewhere hidden and waiting with pictures to humiliate or somehow blackmail and torture him with. But, to his joy, all he saw was sincere emotion, honesty, and kindness. No words needed be spoken anymore. Confident now, Jay moved in this time, locking lips with Simon like before. Only this time, he added a little more strength and passion behind them. Simon's hand had found its way to Jay's hair, where he held Jay closer to him. Jay's own hands gently caressed Simon's face, causing just for a moment, for the two broke away from the kiss and locked eyes. Smiles both appeared on the faces of the teens. However, those smiles quickly faded as Simon pulled Jay in again, kissing yet again. This time although, Jay felt Simon's tongue probing the lines of his lips, asking for entrance. Jay was all too happy to oblige. He parted his lips slowly, feeling Simons tongue caress around his mouth. Soon though, Simon's tongue was met with his own, as they engaged fully in a passionate battle of the tongues. This went on for at least ten minutes, which was entirely too short for Jay or Simon. It was seventh heaven to them both, and both felt it was more natural than anything either one of them had done in their entire lives. Jay was the first to break away, his thumb gently caressing Simon's cheek. "I have to go, my mom will be home shortly." Simon nodded, but not without a sad pout and look in his eyes. "Ok, see you tomorrow at school then. And maybe we could hang out again afterwards?" Simon asked hopefully. "Sure," Jay said his cheeks flushing from what force he did not know. He adjusted his book-bag over his shoulder as he exited Simon's room, and eventually the Camden household, heading on his way to his own home. Meanwhile, back at the Camden household, Simon lay on his bed, hands cupping the back of his head, as he contemplated what had just happened. He again saw those beautiful hazel eyes and adorable smile, but too bad, what he did not see, was Robbie standing just outside his room, his face having shock written all over it.  
  
Dinner at the Camden household was as usual: loud, pleasant, and delicious. Simon could not keep a smile off his face however; the family of course inquired as to why Simon kept smiling during dinner. His reply was that he just had a really good day at school. Something peculiar that Simon did notice however, was the way Robbie kept on giving him weird looks. He immediately dismissed it at first, but after several times catching Robbie giving him those awkward glances he thought something was amiss. Hence why, after the animals abandoned the table and went to they're respective areas Simon volunteered for dish duty, volunteering Robbie along with him. Their chores started off quiet enough, the running of water over dishes being heard. Simon broke the silence with a splash of the water, creating a small puddle on the floor below. "Ok Robbie, what's up?" he asked annoyance in his voice. "Nothing," Robbie lied. "Please!" Simon exclaimed, throwing the towel over his shoulder. "You have been giving me weird looks all night, almost like I have done something wrong." "Well you have man!" "What are you talking about?" "I saw you this afternoon, in our room." At those words, Simon let out a small gasp, the dish he was drying falling to the floor immediately shattering to pieces as it made contact w. the tile. "I saw you making out with another guy, on your bed. And what's worse, you looked like you enjoyed it!" "I did," he replied in a light whisper. " Are you gonna tell mom and dad?" "I don't know yet," Robbie replied in an exasperated sigh. "But why Simon? What ever happened to girls man?" "I don't know Robbie. This kid, there was something special about him. I don't know!" "Who is he anyway?" "His name is Jay. Jay Decker." "That fag!" Robbie replied half in laugh, half in earnest disgust. "Hey!" Simon exclaimed angrily, giving Robbie "the eye." "He is Gay. But he is not a fag! He is a cool guy. Him and I have a lot in common-" "Ya," Robbie interjected. "Obviously fucking guys," he added with venom. Not allowing Simon to counterattack, Robbie stormed out, most likely to his room to think. Leaving Simon, alone, to do the dishes, and think about whether or not, he did the right thing...  
  
Meanwhile, at the Decker household, dinner was as usual: Jay by himself. Because it was only he and his mom, his mother had to work two jobs just to put food on the table, so Jay often was left alone. As he ate his Chef Boyardee, he just thought about that kiss with Simon. How soft his lips were how right it felt. He quickly snapped him out of that daydream, bringing himself back to his harsh reality. He was a realist, and could not allow himself to be head over heels for someone. He didn't want to be hurt. It was his greatest weakness; he was a hopeless romantic, thus enabling him to give his heart to any willing guy. He knew he had to change that about himself, but he couldn't help it. Every time he tried not to think about Simon, those feelings of contentment and love flooded back with greater strength and vitality. I'm setting myself up for heartbreak, he told himself placing a spoonful of macaroni into his mouth. But Simon seems different somehow. I just don't know. He definitely had a lot to contemplate. He had to sort his feelings about what had happened, whether or not he wanted to risk it. Because he knew Simon and him couldn't be public about their relationship, assuming one existed. He also had to sort his fear of Simon's family. One, Jay was gay not a major plus in the Christian eye. Another, he was Wiccan, also known as, a Witch, again, not a plus in the public, and more importantly, Christian eye. He only hoped that Reverend Camden would be understanding of him and who he was, because for some reason, he knew him and Simon would have an interesting relationship. The next day at school was extremely strange, frightening, but at the same moment exhilarating. After all, he had a "boyfriend" now, who happened to be one of the more popular folks at school. Of course, he and Simon would not divulge this information publicly. It wasn't Simon's idea to do so, but rather Jay's. Simon was the son of a minister; therefore he had the up-most faith in humanity. To counteract, Jay didn't. He feared that the more ape- like members of his school hierarchy would take out their aggression on both Simon and himself. He of course didn't care whether or not he was beat up; he was more concerned for Simon's well being. So the day went on, normal as usual. Jay receiving those dirty looks from people he didn't know, him and Simon locking gazes for just a few moments in lunch or any other classes the two had together, reminiscing on their kiss before. Then came the walk home. The two talked of median things. For example, how their day was at school, latest movies, songs, the trouble of parents, friends, and teachers, the usual. Simon did not ask Jay over for a few hours this day. However, he did ask him over to dinner, to meet the rest of the family. How ironic: an event that held such good intentions, but yet caused Jay more fear than anything he had ever faced before. "So will you come to dinner tonight?" asked Simon eagerly, waiting patiently at the corner where the two would separate. "Sure," Jay replied, trying to hide the worry in his eye. "Great!" he said, and to Jay's surprised, kissed him quickly yet soft on the lips. "Dinner is at six, don't be late." But before Jay could respond, the blonde was already running towards his home, leaving Jay to contemplate everything.  
  
  
  
Six o' clock came too soon, yet not soon enough in Jay's mind. Before he knew it, he was standing outside the Camden household, wearing semi-decent clothes. For his standards anyway. Instead of his usual jeans/t-shirt look, he thought to wear khakis with a long sleeved shirt. Before the brown haired youth could knock or ring the doorbell, he found the door already open, with Simon smiling at him, beckoning him in. "Hey," Simon said coolly, leading Jay into the dining room area where the rest of the family already sat. One by one Simon introduced Jay to the rest of his family. Simon's mother was last to be introduced merely because she was not present during the rest; she was preparing the last portions of the turkey dinner. But when she did finally enter, Jay met her with a warm smile, and hardy handshake. Dinner wasn't what Jay expected. He was use to microwave meals, kraft mac and cheese, or Chef Boyardee. Therefore, he thought the Camdens would only be one step, frozen things! How wrong he was! The food was exquisite, and he tried his best to keep his manners. Halfway through dinner, the worst part of dinner finally came. The question and answer round. Mr. Camden was the first to ask questions. "So, how do you two know one another?" "Um," Jay started, finishing a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "We are in some classes together. So we have talked about those classes and then moved along from there, I guess." "I see," Eric replied. "Do you have any siblings?" asked the youngest daughter Ruthie. "Nope, I am an only child. Just my mom, and me" he winced after finishing the statement. He hated bringing up his "not-normal" family life. But thankfully, no one asked about his father, but rather Lucy was the next to ask a question. "What does your mom do?" An innocent question, Jay speculated, so he would answer honestly. "She works as a waitress in the morning, and cashier at night." Lucy merely nodded and said "oh." The rest of dinner went rather smoothly. Questions still bombarded him. Such as his best subjects, worse subjects, church, (which he politely stated he'd rather not talk about) friends, social life etc. All the time of which, he answered to the best of his ability, keeping some things hidden, but allowing the "half-truth" to be told. Between breaths or questions, him and Simon would steel forbidden glances. Of course, neither one noticed how the "add on" Robbie noticed the two, but Robbie kept to himself, just eating and nodding, smiling, or laughing when it was necessary. Dinner unfolded, which meant Jay had to go. So, he stood from the table, politely excusing him and thanking Mr. and Mrs. Camden for their hospitality. Which was meant with "sure no problem's" and "your welcome any time." Simon, being the polite host he was, escorted Jay to the door, standing outside with him in the cool night air. "Thanks for dinner Simon," Jay said running a hand through his hair. "Like my folks said, it was no problem. They like you. Just like me," he said with an impish grin, his mouth finding its way to Jays. The two lover's lips embraced for what felt like an eternity, but was over with all too soon. Jay reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, gently caressing Simon's face with his hand. "See you tomorrow at school." "Alright," Simon replied with one final peck. "Good-night." And with those words, Jay and Simon both turned away from one another heading for their respective places of solitude.  
  
  
  
"So, how was it kissing the faggot?" Robbie said quietly as Simon shut the door. His voice startled the blonde, turning him around immediately. "It was great," replied Simon. "And I suggest you get over it," he added, turning towards the stairs. "If I catch you two one more time, you will be sorry." Simon ignored the threat, continuing up the stairs, a tear running down his cheek as his door met against the wall, the slam echoing throughout the house. It was Monday again. Back to school, and back to normal life. Nevertheless, both Jay and Simon entered the local high school with a huge grin on their faces. Jay's mom had driven them to school that morning just to save trouble, which gave Jay and Simon another night to be together. And they used it to their advantage. A matter of fact, they used every moment they had that weekend to their advantage. The day started out normal enough for both. Classes boring as usual, but it didn't matter, for the two of them were to busy giving glances to each other in the classes they did have together. Finally, came lunch. Ever since the two had been friends, Jay had slowly melted into Simon's lunch table. Although he still remained quiet, just sitting there analyzing each person that sat at the table. Jay got up for a moment, carrying the tray with him. Simon abruptly stopped him however, with a grab of Jay's shirt. "Where you going Jay?" "To throw my food away, and then to the bathroom." "Oh," Simon replied a slight grin on his face. No one noticed it; just like no one noticed the wink Simon gave to the brown haired teen that is except for Jay. Jay knew what it meant, and that is why he hurried to throw his food away and then to the bathroom. Once inside the men's room, he awaited patiently by the sink. Thankfully no one else was in there, but who could blame them, it was not the most sanitary place in the school. Jay didn't bother turning his head towards the door, for he assumed it was Simon. How wrong he was. Therefore, when he heard that door open, he said in a seductive voice, "Hey sexy, ya ready?" There was not immediate response. That got Jay nervous, nervous enough to look at whom it was. Shit!~ He thought to himself, already backing up against the wall. It wasn't Simon, oh no; it was someone who had it in for Jay for the past few years. His name was Jack. He was in the same grade as both Simon and himself, but he looked older. He was taller and more muscular than anyone around his age was, his hair consisted of a shaggy blonde style, and it spiked up to make him look "cool." The only things that didn't add to his threatening appearance were his eyes. He was cross-eyed. Therefore he looked like he was constantly retarded, and one could never tell whom Jack was talking too, because it looked as if he were talking behind a person. "What's a matter little faggot?" asked Jack in a slow obvious jock tone. "Not who you expected. Not your little fuck buddy Simon" "You leave him out of this-" Jay started, hoping that his fear was masked behind his voice. "Or you'll what: Hit on me?" replied Jack with a laugh. He obviously thought he was quite funny. "I've been waiting for this for a long time faggot!" Jack said stepping closer to the cornered boy, his knuckles cracking as he prepared for his punching. "So have I," retorted Jay, now standing to his full height. He knew one day that he would be beaten up because he was gay. And frankly, he didn't care that he was. As long as he got one good punch in, he didn't care. He would not go down like a weakling, he promised himself that since long-before he came out. Therefore, when Jack had his arm up, ready to strike, Jay intervened. With a stern look upon his face, and fear in his eyes, his right hand extended outwards quicker and stronger than Jay had ever expected. And thankfully, Jack too was surprised by the speed and strength as Jay was. Surprised enough to drop his guard, which caused Jay's fist to meet with the blonde's nose. The impact created a rather large crunch sound to be heard throughout the bathroom. Meaning, Jay had broken his nose. Blood already started to flow freely down Jack's mouth and chin, and was already dripping onto his yellow basketball jersey. "Oh, your gonna pay for that faggot!" he threatened. And before Jay could retort, the first punch flew to meet Jay's face. Jay fell to the ground, his head banging against the tile. Which thankfully brought him into unconsciousness before the barrage of fists and kicks began.  
  
  
  
It had been a week one horrible week since the beating in the bathroom. It had been the worst week of Simon's life. Not only had his lover been beaten into a coma, but also he had come out to his parents. The day of the attack, Simon had been so surprised by what he saw in the bathroom, that he failed to catch Jack running out of the bathroom. He did not care. All that he cared about was how his lover was beaten, and who knows, maybe even dead. He had spent the remainder of the day with Jay. Bringing him to the hospital, and staying at the hospital. His parents had arrived about twenty minutes after he himself had arrived at the hospital. That is when it happened. That is when Simon told his parents everything. He told them about how they met, about their first kiss, that he was gay, and that Jay was his lover. Like any set of parents, Eric and Annie were beyond shock. Annie spent a good hour crying; wondering where she had gone wrong, and Eric had spent that same hour looking hurt and disappointed But Simon didn't care at the moment. For at the moment, his lover was being worked on. About five minutes later, Mrs. Decker came running down the hall in hysterics. Simon explained calmly to Mrs. Decker what had happened, he had to fight back tears of his own. But he knew he had to be strong for Jay's mom, he had to be strong for Jay too. Now, seven days later, Simon was at Jay's bedside, holding onto the brown haired boy's hand, praying and hoping. Eric and Annie had driven Simon there every day after school, which was good for both of them. For it gave Eric and Annie time to discuss what to do, and it gave Simon time to be alone, and to think. "Jay," he started, his thumb running over the lightly tanned hand. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have been there, to help you, to protect you. But I was too late, I failed you." He both didn't know, nor did he care whether or not Jay heard him. He knew he was responsible for what had happened. His head was now resting on Jay's chest, his face buried into the white sheets. He could bear not to hold back the tears that welt up inside of him for the past week. So he wept. He wept for hours, literally. It was now eight-o clock at night, and soon, Eric and Annie would be coming to pick Simon up. Just once he wished he could spend the night with him, to be with him again, to hold him, and to be held by him. "Simon, hunnie, its time to go," Annie said sadly. She hated this. Not the fact that Simon was gay. He was her son, and no matters who he was, or whom he loved, nothing would change that. What she hated, was the fact that this innocent, intelligent, and more importantly, love of his son's life, was in a coma. And the person who did it would go unpunished, because there was no witness. Simon had been in too much of shock to see who had run out clearly enough. "One more minute mom, I just wanna be alone with him for one more minute," he said, his eyes red and swollen from crying. Annie nodded her head slowly walking away. "Jay, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you. It should've been me you don't deserve this. And I swear that ass- hole who did this to you will pay, once I remember who it was," he was about to start again, but held back the sobs. "I just want you to know, I love you Jay." Again, he couldn't hold back. But unlike last time, he did not weep on Jay, no, instead he stood up, and went into his mothers arms, were he wept. Annie, too busy comforting her son, failed to realize Jay slowly beginning to open his eyes. That does not mean however, that Simon didn't. Simon felt something, a prick on the back of his neck, a sudden chill. Feeling this, Simon broke away from his mother's embrace, and immediately ran towards his lover. "Jay your awake!" Simon said, tears of joy now running down his face. "Shhh, not so loud." Replied Jay in little more than a whisper. "Sorry," Simon replied, now on his knees as he gripped Jay's hand like there was no tomorrow. "It's ok. So what have I missed," Jay asked, giving a lop sided grin. "A lot, but I'll fill you in on it once your better. Just rest for now." And he did, Jay did rest.  
  
In a week, he was out of the hospital, his normal self, minus of course a few bandages and stitches. Jay clearly remembered who his attacker was and pressed charges, and thankfully, Jack was sentenced to three years for aggravated assault and expelled permanently from the school. As for Jay and Simon, after a few more weeks of family confrontations of both sides, Simon and Jay were finally allowed to see each other. Both families now tolerant of what were going on, as was the school. Of course there were still those dirty looks as the two of them walked hand in hand down the hall, but neither one of them cared. Nor did either one of them care what they're families thought. They were happy together. That was all that mattered to each of them. They're parents, they're friends, they're school, not even Robbie, ever did separate the two, all because they loved each other, more than anything else in the world. 


End file.
